Pictures of You
by phasha18
Summary: This is the story of a character or two from the movie Sky High, who's story you ask? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Sky High. That means - Warren Peace, Layla, Will Stronghold, Lash, Speed, Ethan, Zach, Magenta, Coach Boomer, Medulla, Mr Boy, Commander, Jetstream, Principal Powers, Gwen etc. I do own anyone that you don't recognise. "Pictures of You" belongs to The Last Goodbye._

_**A/N #1: **__Just because a character is briefly mentioned within the opening of a story doesn't mean that they will appear in the story in the future. They might, but they might not._

_**A/N #2: **__For the purpose of the story Lash's last name is Green._

_**Summary: **__This is the story of a character from the movie Sky High, who's story you ask? Read and find out._

**Pictures of You.**

_**Part 01: The Story of...Allison Green.**_

My name is Allison Green and this is my story. I've always been Allison Green the girl who stole the hearts of two bad boys at Sky High. That was years ago, now I'm married with three small children.

"Mommy, tell us a story," Toby, my 6 year old son asked, looking up at me from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah mommy, tell us one," his 4 year old brother Alex grinned as he stretched his way into the room.

"Alright boys, sit down and I'll tell you a little story," I answered, smiling at the pair of them it would be a few hours before their sister and their father returned. So it was the perfect time to tell the story.

"Yay. Story time," both boys giggled sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Now, boys you can ask me questions whenever you want to," I told them, Alex nodded wiggled closet to the chair that I was sitting on.

A few moments later and I had pulled out a small journal that I had kept back when I was in school with the teenagers that are now some of the saviours of Maxville, along with their parents. Among the pictures was one of a tall skinny boy who always wore a black and white striped shirt, and an equally tall but rather plump boy with a baseball cap.

"A long time ago. Back before you and your sister were born I went to a school called Sky High. It's a giant floating high school. You boys will be going there soon enough," I paused looking at both boys who eyes had gone wide at the thought of a flying school. "While I was there two boys started to like me,"

"Who were the boys mommy?" Toby asked looking up at me.

"Your father, and another boy. I'll tell you about him soon. These boys were on different sides. One good and one bad." I stopped briefly looking around the room before pulling Alex up into my lap. "There was a beautiful young girl called Layla and she had a way with plants much like your friend Sally," I laughed, watching as Alex's eyes lit up at the though of his friend having powers like him. "One boy always wore stripes, while the other always wore his baseball cap,"

"You mean Aunty Layla?" Alex questioned, resting his head on my shoulder as he looked at me.

"Yes sweetie, I do mean Aunty Layla," I answered smiling at him before I continued with my story. "Well she was the one who first saw you're father and your Uncle. Well Layla was head over heels for a young Will,"

"Mommy, how did you make the boys fall for you?" Toby asked, looking at me as he got to his knees and then crawled towards me before sitting at on top of my feet.

"I played some little mind games," I told them, holding out my hand as I telekinetically created a small paper crane. "And, made them do what I wanted them to. Your father hated that," I laughed, watching as the boys started playing their own telekinetic games.

"Keep going mommy," Alex said as he stretched out of the way of his big brother. "When did daddy decide he liked you?"

Sighing I flicked on a light as the sun started to go down outside. I looked between both boys smiling when I realised just how similar they were to their father. Alex grinned at up at me as did Toby.

"Your daddy didn't really know when he decided that he liked me," I said before I went back to telling them the story. "There was a day a long time ago when I tried to trick your daddy but it backfired on me. See I was trying to make your daddy fall over,"

"Mommy, did daddy fall?" Toby giggled quietly, I shook my head before I started to talk again.

"No sweetheart, daddy didn't fall over...see, he and you Uncle Speed saw me..." I paused, gaining an extremely loud laugh from Alex.

"Daddy made you fall didn't he?" Toby laughed, grinning as he looked up at me.

"Yes, baby. Daddy tripped me over," I said with a quiet laugh as my eyes landed on the last family portrait we'd had done. Their father had insisted that everyone be a part of it. "See, Daddy's body is very stretchy like yours Alex. He made his arms stretch across the hall so that I would trip,"

"Did you land on your bottom?" Alex giggled, as he looked at his big brother and his eyes sparkled.

"Sort of," I answered, with a small smile before I continued. "I didn't really fall on bottom, more like I crashed into your Aunt Layla,"

Toby and Alex looked up at me before they collapsed into a fit of giggles. I can only imagine what the two of them were thinking. Their mother and their aunt tumbling into a pile on the floor, with their father cackling and their uncle Speed too.

"Mommy, did it hurt?" Toby asked, with a grin that almost equalled that of his father.

"No sweetie, it didn't but...you know what did?" I questioned, moving so that I was sitting on the floor with them, both boys shook their heads. "It hurt, when your daddy didn't say sorry,"

"Was daddy always a meanie?" Alex asked, as he stretched his arms around me and his brother.

"Only sometimes, other times he was just like you two," I laughed as I heard the front door open and two sets of footsteps.

"Allie where are you?" a voice called as my daughter rounded the corner and almost toppled into us.

"Living room with Alex, Toby and now Lilly," I laughed, as Lilly's arms found their way around the three of us.

I heard Lash's footsteps as he walked the hallway and then stretched into the room his feet standing in front of us before the rest of his body. The boys both giggled as they watched him, their sister's eyes were focused on me.

"Mommy, daddy said that you were telling a story," Lilly smiled, how Lash had known that I was telling our two boys a story was a mystery.

"Did he just? Didn't he tell you one?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, you're better at it than what I am," Lash laughed, as he joined as I on the floor. Lash had on his infamous striped shirt, laughing I realised that Alex had on a smaller version.

"Daddy, mommy said that you were mean to her," Alex said staring at his father as I pulled him into my lap.

"Did she?" Lash questioned, I smirked at him knowing that he would know the story I had been telling the boys. "Did she tell you that your Uncle Warren, was her first love?" the boys shook their heads.

"Nope," Toby told him pausing before he started again. "She didn't say anything about love." 

"Well that's for another time, maybe when your older."

The End.


End file.
